


Dulce Crimson

by ThighHighAnon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Chapter 3 is a big chapter and has the sex scene, Cult, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Knife Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Set when Will works for the fbi, Shy!Will, Smut, Smut and Fluff, They use protection, Top Hannibal Lecter, Very Minor, because i’m fed up of fics acting like it’s unnecessary, biting kink, chapter 1 and 2 seem kind of short in comparison, during the sex scene, hannibal has not been discovered as the ripper - he is still asked to consult on cases, he doesnt have encephalitis, not actually supernatural, realistic vampire themes?, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighHighAnon/pseuds/ThighHighAnon
Summary: Will and Hannibal are asked to consult on a case revolving around a cult who, among other things, consume blood.This may or may not lead to Hannibal and Will tasting eachothers blood. And Hannibal being more than encouraging about it.Featuring Hannibal drawing Will’s house for him :)





	1. Chapter 1

================================

When Jack once again comes to Will with news of recent arrests made, Will is expecting it to be yet another one of those dull, predictable cases that, quite frankly, Jack really should have figured out by now. However, it quickly becomes clear that it is an unusual situation. 

Members of a ‘cult’ -said in air quotes by Jack, which confuses Will because that’s exactly what it is, what’s to question about it- including the leader, have been taken in for questioning about their crimes.   
These crimes include, amongst other things, sacrifices and blood consumption.  
So it’s safe to say Will is convinced that this is certainly going to be more interesting than the usual. To say the least. 

When Jack then asks Will and Hannibal to conduct interviews to try and understand the cult’s actions and reasoning behind those actions more clearly, Will becomes all to aware of how fascinating Hannibal seems to find the whole thing, and he begins to question his own interest in the unusual group and certain activities the members take part it in. 

=================================

“Thanks for coming in boys. We’ve got a, shall we say, unusual lot here.” Jack says with a hint of despair, he clearly has no idea what to think of all of this. 

“Their leader, a Mr Morter, is in the interviewing room. The rest are in cells awaiting their ‘turn’.” he continues. 

Will and Hannibal share a quick glance, it appears it is going to be easier to get these people to open up than they originally thought. They sound eager to talk about their ‘philosophy’. 

Jack begins to give them some more details about the case - reading from a large selection of paper work in his hands.  
“Suspected cult activity, evidence of ritual sacrifice, the act of acquiring and consuming the blood of the ‘victims’.”  
He pauses here before continuing,   
“Although ‘victim’ is a strong word in this case - they seem to be more like willing participants.”.

Jack notices the look of confusion and, quite honestly, interest on Will and Hannibal’s faces and says with a gesture close to a surrender- as though he’s completely lost too-  
“It’s all in the file”.   
And then he hands it to them with an exasperated sigh. 

Hannibal seems intrigued.

They look over the file together, beginning to get more of an understanding as to what is happening here, but still remaining completely baffled. 

“Okay let me get this straight”, Will says as he rubs a hand over his face and tries to collect his thoughts. 

“These people, it says here that one of their main beliefs is that if they try to experience and inflict more pain and suffering in this life, they can be rewarded with more pleasure and happiness in the next?” He asks with uncertainty. 

“It would appear that way.” Jack replies with a sigh.

“Okay... I suppose we can ask them to try and elaborate a bit more on that.. but there’s stuff in here about consuming blood, what the hell’s that about?”  
Will asks, full of questions. 

“I rather fear we will have to ask him about that.” Hannibal says, emerging from his so far silent observation of the whole thing. He glances through the two way glass at the man sat patiently in his seat.   
The man who looks to be perfectly normal.  
They all know he’s far from that.

This is beginning to look like a rather interesting day.

===============================

Being in a room with the ‘leader’ is unsettling to say the least.   
He has a cool air of calmness and confidence about him. As though nothing is really going to happen. Like he can simply explain everything as though it is all a misunderstanding and be on his way.   
Will doesn’t think it’s about to be that simple. 

Will crosses his arms with a sigh,   
“Please, Mr Morter, explain this to me because I seem to be struggling to understand.”. 

Will doesn’t seem to like this man, understandable after what they have just seen in his file.   
But Hannibal knows that impatience is not the way forward.   
He subtly places a firm press onto Will’s knee under the table.   
It’s difficult to tell if it’s a comforting gesture intended to be reassuring or a scolding.  
It’s also unusual for Hannibal to just lean over and touch him like that. Will gives him a confused look, it is clear Hannibal doesn’t want to mess the opportunity to delve into this strange mans psyche by acting hostile. 

The man opposite them just smiles at Will’s attitude, he seems to like it if anything.

Besides, he appears eager to help Will understand, like Will had just asked him to explain a maths equation. 

When he speaks it’s a surprisingly comforting and convincing voice. Will understands why people would want to listen to him. His voice alone is intriguing. 

“Hicks soul making theodicy suggests that the more pain we endure, the more opportunity we have to feel pleasure.”   
He observes the confused looks he is receiving and continues,   
“If I have never experienced sadness, will I truly appreciate happiness? I think not.   
The greater my happiness will feel if I have great sadness to compare it to. If we are to be granted another life after this one, I would like this rule to apply.   
Do you understand?”, he says politely. 

“Feel pain in this life, so that when you feel happiness in the next, it will be amplified?”  
Will says, sounding either not convinced or possibly amused at the arguably naive thought, maybe both?

“One must aspire to embrace all the pains of this life, in the hopes of receiving an equal and opposite amount of happiness in the next life.” The leader says, filled with confidence and certainty. 

Will isn’t convinced.   
Apparently Hannibal isn’t either as he emerges from his silent observation.   
“You’re applying Newton’s law to Hick’s.   
Who says it will be an equal opposite?”  
He asks with what can only be described as curiosity. 

“One can hope.”. 

Will is amused by this.   
“So your entire philosophy is based on the hope that you are right?”. 

“Isn’t every philosophy? Isn’t every religious ideology?”.

‘Touché’, thinks Will. 

“So this idea has extended to indulging and sacrificing others?” Hannibal asks. 

“We do not pluck people off of the streets, Doctor Lecter.   
Likeminded individuals come to us. They believe in the truth of our philosophy.”. 

“Or they believe in the hope of truth.”. Will says sarcastically. 

Mr Morter chuckles softly in response, “Perhaps.”.

“They offer themselves, you see”, he continues, “A willing sacrifice.”.

“So they experience suffering by your merciless hand, or even by their own hand, and hope to be rewarded for it in the next life?” Will asks, hoping to clarify. 

“That is part of what we do, amongst other things.”.

“I’ve noticed that you seem to use the words ‘perhaps’ and ‘hope’ and ‘maybe’ quite frequently. Tell me, Is it worth it? Is all of this worth it just because you ‘might’ have a better afterlife?” Hannibal asks, interrupting what was promising to be an aggressive response from Will regarding the ‘other things’, judging by his expression. 

“This is just the idea of karma dressed up as something else.” Hannibal states. 

Mr Morter just nods gently. 

“A version of karma is one aspect of it. Our views extend beyond that.”

“You also consume blood.” Will says with an air of impatience. 

The leader seems to take a moment to think before replying. Trying to find the right way to explain it to Will so that he can understand? It frustrates Will, he’s not a child. 

“Blood not only holds and contains life, it is it’s very essence.   
All elements of life.  
Pain, happiness, joy, sorrow.  
It’s all there, in every drop.”

“Poetic.” Hannibal says with a soft smile, Will almost frowns at him. 

The leader begins to pay more attention to Hannibal then,   
“The consumption of blood allows the transaction of all it holds, you see.”.

Hannibal hums, maybe just agreeing with him to get him to talk more?  
Will still looks confused. 

The leader turns to the younger man,  
“If I take a lit candle, and I place its flame over another unlit wick, does it create the same flame on a different source? The same flame burning on another wick? Or is it a new flame entirely?”  
Mr Morter studies Will’s face as he considers the question before he decides to answer for him.   
“I believe it is the same flame.   
I placed a new wick over it, and that same flame engulfed it.”. 

“The two wicks burn with the same flame , yet appear to be separate.” Will says thoughtfully. 

“Exactly, Mr Graham. Energy cannot be destroyed. All the energy in ones blood, ones flame, can be transferred.”. 

“As fascinating as this all is,” Hannibal interrupts, “I am sure an intelligent man like yourself can understand why most people would see these rituals simply as an act of sadism and masochism. The idea of enjoying pain dressed us as a philosophical movement.”. 

This makes the man smile. 

“One can enjoy the elements of sacrifice and recognise them as pleasurable whilst still believing that they provide other benefits beyond this life.   
The two things are not mutually exclusive.”

“So its an s&m club?” Will says rather rudely and impatiently. Though his attitude is understandable. The man before them is more than bizarre. 

“I’d rather you didn’t reduce me and my followers to that, if you wouldn’t mind.” Mr Morter says, his expression turning slightly cold, but with a glint in his eye. As if to say, you know you might be right, but let’s not call it that. 

Will just glares at him.

It makes Hannibal smile.

================================

“Jesus, that was really something else.” Will says when they have both left the room, exhaling heavily. 

“It certainly was”. Hannibal agrees with a chuckle. 

Hannibal seems to think carefully before asking, “What do you think about his candle analogy? Is it the same flame?”. 

Will ponders the question, doesn’t even think twice about how interested Hannibal seems to be in this case, it is quite unique after all. 

“The two things become separate, they share the same source but become individual. Two candles burning side by side. They are not one, they share an energy source.” Will replies. 

“I don’t believe you can gain someone’s ‘energy’ and ‘essence’ from drinking their blood.. I’m pretty sure he’s using that as an excuse for God knows what.” He finishes when Hannibal seems to wait for him to give a longer answer. 

Hannibal hums, and then says with a smirk,

“Maybe it just tastes nice.”

There is only a slight hint of humour in his voice, and Will has to pay attention in order to notice it, it would be easy to think Hannibal was being serious. 

Despite this, his statement makes Will laugh.   
Like, out loud.   
It’s ridiculous and totally inappropriate, but they both stand there laughing at this insanely unusual encounter before gathering themselves up and making a slow walk to Jack’s office to discuss the events of the day.

Maybe it just tastes nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Hannibal and Will are together in the older mans office. It’s late, and Will is standing by the fire with a deliciously expensive whiskey in hand as Hannibal sits comfortably at his desk and draws. They haven’t spoken for about 10 minutes now, they’ve just been enjoying the silence of each other’s company.  
Hannibal’s pencil scratching against paper, the ice cubes in Will’s glass clinking every time he brings the glass to his lips, that is of course until they had all melted into the golden liquid. And the sound of the fire crackling along with the gentle classical music.  
It’s peaceful.  
And Will is glad he took Hannibal up on his offer to have a drink in his office after their session.  
He strolls over to Hannibal’s desk, curious to see what he is drawing.  
When he stands beside him and looks at the paper, he is delighted to see his own little house looking back at him.  
Hannibal has captured it’s aura perfectly, it looks just as cosy and welcoming as it makes him feel in real life.  
Hannibal pauses to sharpen his pencil with his scalpel and he gazes at the wonderful expression of happiness on Will’s face as the younger man looks at his little sanctuary.  
Hannibal smiles at Will’s fond expression, and it’s safe to say he isn’t concentrating on sharpening his pencil.  
Will opens his mouth to tell Hannibal how amazing it is, just as the blade pierces Hannibal’s skin, biting the flesh and causing a miniature stream of crimson blood to flow.  
Hannibal doesn’t even realise he’s cut himself. 

“Jesus, Hannibal you’re bleeding.” Will says with concern.  
He looks down and sees droplets of red dropping one by one onto Wills porch.

Hannibal wants to say he’s sorry. That he’s ruined the drawing that he planned to give to Will. But he can’t because truthfully he’s quite fascinated by the way the blood looks. He quite likes it, actually.  
It is beginning to run across the paper, and looks like it is trickling down the steps of Will’s porch. Like his house is leaking blood. 

Will takes the older mans hand, applies some pressure while he reaches over with his other hand and takes Hannibal’s handkerchief from his pocket. But he doesn’t wrap it around the cut. He takes a moment to look at it. Hannibal just watches Will as he worries over him.  
“It’s actually not very deep.” Will says after a quick observation.  
“Just making a mess that makes it seem to be worse than what it is”.  
Hannibal hums in agreement. 

Before another droplet has the chance to escape onto Will’s drawing, Hannibal brings his thumb to his mouth, releasing it from Will’s grasp and closing his lips around it to capture the blood. He sucks lightly as he catches Will’s eyes with his own.  
Will just watches him. 

Hannibal hums before removing his lips from the cut.  
“How metallic blood tastes” he says casually and light heartedly.  
Wills chuckles quietly, “yeah” he agrees quietly under his breath. Neither of them have put the handkerchief over the cut, Will still has it in his hand. 

Hannibal makes an attempt at humour as he pushes his thumb closer to Will’s face and says, ‘want a taste?’. He laughs at the reference to their new blood lust fuelled cult.  
Will tries to laugh along too, but he finds himself genuinely wanting to take Hannibal up on the offer. He also finds himself genuinely horrified at that thought.  
He has absolutely no idea why it popped into his head. He suddenly becomes afraid that he has allowed himself to get too close to his killer again. That his own desires are merging with theirs.

Hannibal seems to notice the way Will is watching the next droplet form slowly on Hannibal’s thumb, the blood is scarce now, the droplets taking a while to form again.  
He looks fascinated. 

“You can you know, if you’d like.” Hannibal says, once again in an unusually casual voice considering what he is saying.  
Will just looks at him.  
“Consider your empathetic abilities,” Hannibal begins to explain, “you often have to place yourself in the mind of the killer to truly understand what they have done. How well could you understand if you actually engaged in something they had done.” 

“How on earth do you make something so ridiculous sound just a little bit logical” Will says with a small laugh.  
Hannibal smiles at him. Then stands.  
Stands so close to Will he can smell his aftershave. Then he lifts his hand up.  
Will holds his breath.  
“I’m not going to taste your blood Hannibal” he says quietly, and it becomes unclear if he is trying to convince Hannibal or himself.  
Hannibal smirks at him as Will takes hold of his wrist with both hands, holding the blood stained thumb just a breath away from his lips.  
“I don’t mind, Will. In fact, I’m rather curious how you’ll find the taste.” He says with a devilish smirk. It makes Wills breath hitch.  
“Go on, try it.” Hannibal says, his voice the most poetic whisper and his eyes the darkest they have ever been.  
Will swallows and licks his lips, ‘there is no way this is actually happening’ He thinks to himself.  
And then he takes Hannibal thumb into his mouth. For a second he just holds it there, watching the look of awe and surprise on Hannibal’s face. He didn’t think Will would actually do it.  
And then he slowly and gingerly slides his tongue across the thumb while it is still in his mouth. Apparently Hannibal is enjoying the bizarre show, as he hums with what can only be described as satisfaction and continues to watch Will intently. Will finds the encouragement useful, it makes him feel better about his decision to gently suck on Hannibal’s thumb, drawing another droplet out. Hannibal’s eyes flutter shut at this, a quiet sound escaping him, god knows if it originates from pain or pleasure. Probably both.  
Will closes his eyes as he begins to really taste the crimson liquid, running his tongue over the cut and delighting in the way it spreads the taste throughout his mouth.  
It actually tastes... good?  
Maybe it’s just because it’s Hannibal.  
He squeezes Hannibal’s wrist as he lets his thumb slide out of his mouth and places his lips to the wound one last time.  
Hannibal’s breathing is shallow. His eyes are black. And his lips are parted. Will thinks he looks ready to devour something.  
He swallows and lets go of Hannibal’s wrist, watching as Hannibal seems to take a plaster from thin air, although in reality he must have reached into his draw and grabbed one when Will wasn’t looking, and gently applies it. 

Hannibal seems to take a moment to regain himself. But that doesn’t stop his voice from faltering when he speaks.  
“So,” He says with a raspy voice, “how did it taste?” His eyes have a remarkable glint in them as he asks.  
It makes Will blush and put his head down for a second.  
Now that the bizarre ‘moment’ is over, he feels immeasurably humiliated by it.  
He thinks he shouldn’t say anything. Thinks he should ignore the entire ‘thing’ that has just happened.  
Instead he holds Hannibal’s eye contact, licks his lips very slowly, and says calmly,  
“Sweeter than I imagined,” he pauses, walking past Hannibal, breaking the eye contact and keeping his head low at this next part, “It tastes good.”.  
And then he strolls back over to the fire, picks up his whiskey, and continues to enjoy it as he listens to the gentle classical music that is apparently still playing, although he swears he couldn’t hear it when he was, my god, tasting Hannibal’s blood.  
Hannibal watches Will return to his glass casually.  
The younger man gazes into the flames and appears quite calm.  
In reality, Will’s heart is pounding in his chest like a rabbit. Completely overwhelmed by what has just happened. 

Hannibal smirks as he senses the faint salty smell of arousal in the air.  
He’s impressed at Will’s attempt to conceal his reaction. 

It tastes good. 

================================

“You know you really shouldn’t knock it til’ you’ve tried it.” Mr Morter says with a devilish grin when Will and Hannibal are yet again conducting an interview with him.  
The topic of blood consumption has made itself known, and Hannibal can sense the way that Will tenses at the leaders words. 

He twiddles with his thumbs while his leg starts involuntary bobbing with anxiety.  
His mind begins to show him images of the night he sucked on Hannibal’s bleeding thumb, just 48hours ago. They hadn’t spoken since then. Not until jack had called them both in for another interview, stating that he wanted them to specifically focus on the bizarre ‘benefits’ that Mr Morter believes there are to consuming blood. 

He steals a look in Hannibal’s direction, sees the older man looking calm and sophisticated as he continues to observe Mr Morter.  
Not a hint of discomfort. Will must look ridiculous next to him.

“Is that a recommendation?” Hannibal says with a touch of impatience.  
“It’s ridiculous.” Will bites back far too quickly. Making Hannibal glance at him and the leader stare at him. 

“You are a very empathetic man, are you not?” Mr Morter says slowly.  
Will doesn’t ask how he knows.  
“Are you afraid that being here with me, listening to my ‘devilish’ desires, and hearing how enjoyable they can be- are you afraid that you might start to get some ideas?” He says with a wide grin on his face.  
It makes Will twitch with anger and look down.  
The man leans forward, the chain on his hand rattling - “you know, I think that might be it” he says with consideration.  
“Tell me, Mr Graham, what other aspects of our philosophy interest you?”.  
“None of it interests me.” He says quickly and angrily, “You and your little ‘club’ are just either sadistic, or masochistic, or both, and you get off on disguising your unconventional desires as a movement. You enjoy pain. And/or inflicting it. We get it- you don’t have to dress it up as something it isn’t.” Will rambles on in an uncomfortable rage.  
Mr Morter just smiles at him. Listens to him.  
“You seem angry, Mr Graham.” He replies calmly after Will’s ‘speech’.  
Hannibal is simply observing the whole thing.  
“Can i not be a sadist and a philosopher at the same time? Are the two mutually exclusive?”  
“So you admit it then. You are a sadist.”  
“My dear boy, there is nothing to admit. It’s all there in your little file. I’ve never hidden from my desires. Unlike others in this room” he says with a deep look into Will‘s eyes. It makes him look away.  
“It angers you that I am comfortable with my desires while you are not.”  
Will goes to bite back, but doesn’t really know what to say. 

Hannibal takes over, thankfully. 

“This has been a very interesting conversation, thank you for your time, Mr Morter.” He says coolly, standing up to signal to security that they will be leaving now. 

“You are very welcome, I hope to speak to the pair of you again sometime soon” he says with a smile - nothing but pleasant. 

Hannibal has to place a hand on Will’s shoulder to bring him out of what appears to be a daydream, gently leading him out of the room as Mr Morter watches them both with fascination.


	3. Chapter 3

“Will, can I ask you something?” Hannibal begins as the two of them nurse some red wine the evening after their recent interview -the pair enjoying each other’s company in his gently lit office. The warm lighting contrasts greatly to the biting wind and rain just on the other side of the window.   
Will likes being in here while that is out there. It sounds nice, lashing against the window.  
It compliments the gentle sound of piano music.   
Will nods gently and awaits Hannibal’s question. He silently hopes it isn’t about the events of the day, but of course it is. 

They are both sat at Hannibal’s desk, Will sat in Hannibal’s chair while the older man has another pulled up to the side of the grand desk. He doesn’t mind. Which surprises him a little. He has allowed Will to sit at his desk countless times, while the thought of anyone else doing so makes his skin crawl. 

“You were angry at Mr Morter today, more so than usual. Especially when he spoke of you denying your desires,” Hannibal speaks slowly, watching Will’s reaction, “When he told you to try something that you already had.” He says cautiously.   
That makes Will’s face contort into something of displeasure- or denial?   
“I haven’t-“ Will begins, but realises he should reword that. “It wasn’t like what he does. It was different. You know that.” Will says, sounding a little offended.   
“Will, I sincerely hope you do not think I am judging you.” Hannibal gently places his hand on Will’s forearm, “I seem to remember being rather encouraging, actually.” He says with a smirk but it sounds more comforting than teasing, like he is trying to soothe Will and make him feel at ease.   
He only puts his hand on Will’s forearm for a second, before moving it away again, but it’s enough to make Will remember that Hannibal is far from judgemental when it comes to Will. 

“Are you embarrassed by it, or uncomfortable with the desire for more?” Hannibal asks.   
Which leads to Will looking at him confused and seemingly lost for words for a second.   
“I never said, or gave any suggestion, that it is something I desire”. He says sharply, “you encourage me to take part one time and suddenly I desire it? That’s ridiculous and you know it.” He finishes, refusing to make eye contact. 

Hannibal considers his words. Then replies calmly,   
“So it is not the denial of desire that has you this way. It is indeed embarrassment.” seemingly unbothered by Will’s outburst. 

Will doesn’t say anything. 

And Hannibal just watches him. 

“Would it make you feel better,” he begins slowly, “if I had done the same thing?” Hannibal says curiously. 

Will looks up at him, confused. 

“Would it make you feel better, if I showed the same curiosity, fascination, and appreciation for your blood, and it’s taste, as you did for mine?” He says in a whisper now, his voice is intimate, the same as his expression. His eyes are dark but have the reflection of warmth from the light. 

“You want to-“ Will’s words get caught in his throat and he can’t finish his sentence. 

“Would you allow me to?” Hannibal replies, still looking intently at Will. 

Will lets out an exasperated sigh as he runs a hand over his face, “God, this is all so crazy. I don’t understand.”   
“Yes you do.” Hannibal replies simply.   
Will looks at Hannibal, his expression dares him to try and prove him wrong. 

“You got to taste mine,” Hannibal says with a smirk, “Quid pro quo.” 

Will laughs at the ridiculous notion, he’s breathless with the thought of what the two of them are doing. He could argue with Hannibal. Tell him he’s crazy and this is ridiculous. Tell him if he’s into that he should go and see Mr Morter.   
He knows he’d sound like a hypocrite. 

Will offers his hand. 

Presents it to Hannibal slowly, cautiously, and eyes the scalpel sitting innocently on the desk. 

Hannibal smiles at him,   
“From your neck, if you don’t mind.” He says calmly, like he’s asking for the most normal thing in the world. 

Will wants to slap himself when he feels his penis twitch in his trousers. This is insane. Hannibal wants to drink from his neck. Of course he’d choose the most intimate and vulnerable place to take from Will.   
Hannibal’s lips are parted slightly, and he keeps glancing at Will’s neck.   
He wants this. He wants it bad.   
Will can tell. 

“You’re crazy.” Will breathes out as he undoes a few of his shirt buttons, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck. But he knows he’s saying it to himself too. 

Hannibal gives him a knowing look,   
“You seem to be excited by the idea. Anticipation smells like a thunder storm you know.” He smirks. 

God damn Hannibal and his ridiculous nose, Will thinks to himself. 

The older man picks up his scalpel, a look of excitement and intimate desire on his face. He shuffles closer to Will, their knees bump and their legs press together.   
Neither of them make an attempt to move.

He reaches one hand round to the back of Will’s neck, gently runs it over his soft hair while the other hand rests the sharp blade of the scalpel against his sensitive and exposed skin.   
“It might hurt a little.” he says gently.   
Hannibal’s gaze lingers on Will’s face for a moment, seeming to wait for permission.   
Will nods gingerly.   
He looks into Hannibal’s eyes as the man before him slowly presses the blade into his flesh, making the younger man wince but refuse to break the contact as he keeps his eyes open. Hannibal’s eyes, however, flutter shut for just a second - as if he is overwhelmed by the sight before him. When he opens them again they are blown almost completely black, only a hint of his maroon irises present. 

He is finally able to cut into Will, see his beautiful blood, thick and red, and know that it is there of his accord, with Will’s permission. They both want this. 

Hannibal puts the scalpel down and hums with satisfaction as he watches a droplet of dark crimson begin to flow down Will’s neck. It looks incredible. Staining his soft, pale skin.   
Before it has chance to make contact with Will’s shirt, Hannibal leans forward and captures it on his tongue, closing his lips around it.   
The action makes Will gasp and grip onto Hannibal’s sleeves.   
He hadn’t been expecting him to dive in so suddenly.   
He mouth is so hot. Impossibly hot. The heat spreads over his whole neck, and to other places.   
His breathing becomes heavy as he takes in the feeling of Hannibal’s lips on his neck.   
Hannibal is right there, leaning over his lap and tasting him. Tasting his blood. Jesus, it makes a small noise escape from Will - born from enjoyment or shock, he can’t decide. 

Hannibal moves both of his hands so that one is cradling the other side of Will’s neck - the side that he isn’t feasting on - and the other is pressed into the younger mans thigh, making it easier for Hannibal to sit upright as he leans over and indulges. 

Hannibal groans a little, quietly but a groan none the less, as he begins to suck gently. It makes Will’s eyes flutter shut and his breathing become laboured.   
Hannibal feels the smooth liquid on his tongue, staining his teeth, occupying every part of his mouth.  
Will tastes delicious.   
Slightly sweet and metallic.   
His teeth graze over Will’s neck as he gets a little carried away. He fears it will make Will uncomfortable, but Will just lets out a small, content moan under his breath.   
Hannibal leans back to look at him.   
Will’s hair is a little messy where Hannibal has been gripping onto it, and his neck is now devoid of blood where Hannibal has devoured every trace of it - save for the new little droplet now forming as he gazes at him. His collar and shirt are pushed back out of the way, revealing more of Will’s flesh than is necessary.   
Hannibal likes it, runs a finger over Will’s collar bone before he can stop himself.   
Will’s lips are parted as he pants with what looks like lust and desire. Hannibal feels it too. 

“You look exquisite.” Hannibal says breathlessly. It makes Will’s breath catch in his throat.   
Then Hannibal leans forward, his lips hovering over the small wound again, “And you taste delicious.” He says before wrapping his lips around Will’s neck once again, sucking another droplet of blood out of him.   
Will really does moan that time, not under his breath, or quietly, he moans freely at the sensation, and then mentally scolds himself.   
But it only seems to urge Hannibal on even more. He groans as he snakes his fingers up Will’s shirt and runs his hands over his warm torso, biting into Will’s neck as he does.   
It makes Will gasp and arch his back involuntary.   
He’s impossibly hard and he’s scared Hannibal will feel it if he leans over just a little more.   
Though he’s certain Hannibal is aroused too. 

“Fuck, Hannibal.” He says breathlessly, gripping onto the mans biceps.   
Hannibal stops biting so he can place a gentle kiss to Will’s neck, now clear of blood.   
Hannibal’s erection pulses at the fact that he cleaned Will’s wound with his tongue. 

Hannibal sits back, dangerously close to becoming carried away.   
Will lets go off Hannibal too, but keeps his eyes fixated on him and makes no move to do up his buttons. 

Hannibal thinks he looks like a delicious mess.

“Why did you stop?” Will says quietly, his eyes fluttering down to the floor. 

“You don’t want me to?” Hannibal asks, genuinely a little shocked. It’s clear where this will go if he continues, Will wants that too?

Will can’t seem to vocalise it. He isn’t even sure if he really trusts himself right now. After what he just let happen. What he wanted to happen. He knows where this is going. And he feels like he needs it. Can’t wait for it any longer.   
He can’t process any of this. Doesn’t want to. He just tilts his head slightly, exposing his throat more.   
An invitation. 

Hannibal suppresses a growl. 

Hannibal spreads his palm over Will’s lower thigh, just above his knee. He watches his own hand glide further and further up Will’s leg.   
Will watches too. His breathing is heavy.   
He shuffles when Hannibal continues to move painfully slowly.   
Hannibal can see his impatience. It makes him smirk.   
Unexpectedly, Hannibal takes both of Will’s hands in his own. “Stand up.” He says quietly, pulling gently on Will’s hands.   
Will does as he says, even if he isn’t sure why.   
He stands with the back of his legs pressing against Hannibal’s desk and Hannibal stood in front of him, facing each other, sharing desperate breaths. 

Hannibal slowly glides his hands up Will’s shirt, stroking his hipbones and delighting in the goosebumps that form there before trailing his hands up Will’s stomach and over his ribs. Will has his hands on the desk behind him, bracing against it and keeping himself up. He fears he wouldn’t be able to stand if he didn’t have the desk there, keeping him up right.   
Hannibal starts to play with Will’s nipples, humming with delight as Will tries and fails to suppress a small whine at the sensation. He’s always had sensitive nipples, of course Hannibal would figure it out right away.   
Will’s knuckles turn white when he grips the desk, trying to control his breathing. 

His relationship with Hannibal has always been different and more intimate, maybe even intense. But he’d never expected them to end up here, doing this.   
Maybe he should say something. Stop it before it goes any further. This has the potential to ruin their friendship, and Will really does value that. Hannibal is one of the few people he can be completely honest with, and feels completely understood by. Hannibal seems to be fascinated by him and appears to value Will’s friendship just as much as he values his. 

Before he can say anything, Hannibal has pushed Will’s shirt up, leaving his torso exposed, and has leaned forward to gently suck on his nipple.   
Will hates to admit it, but it makes him cry out with shock and pleasure. His mouth is so, so, hot.   
And wet.  
God it feels incredible.   
When he looks down he sees Hannibal’s silver hair has fallen over his eyes as his perfectly sculpted lips send sparks from his nipples to his groin. Hannibal’s moans around his nipple when the pair of them make eye contact, the vibrations make Will groan and his hand seems to end up working it’s way through Hannibal’s hair of its own accord. He tugs gently and Hannibal grazes his teeth over the sensitive area in response. Will gives in and puts his hands back on the desk, it makes Hannibal smirk around his nipple.   
Then he starts peppering soft, open mouthed kisses over the rest of Will’s torso. Anywhere he can reach he kisses and licks and sucks and bites. He savours every inch of him.   
Will can only throw his head back in pleasure and pant at the sensations.   
It’s too much to bare if he looks down and watches the older man work.  
Hannibal’s hands continue to roam over his body as he tastes his salty skin. Sending will’s senses into overdrive.   
Those big strong veiny hands, they squeeze will’s biceps, glide over his thighs, and squeeze his behind.   
The first time hannibal does it, it makes him gasp and chuckle. Hannibal smirks too but doesn’t stop. Apparently he loves the way Will’s cheeks feel as he kneads them, because he does it over and over again. Will starts to like it more and more, even if it does make him blush furiously and bite his lip.   
When Hannibal is satisfied with his exploration of Will’s body - which goes on for a while, his hands and mouth roaming everywhere they can - he stands up straight and cups will’s face in his hands. 

Will is a beautiful sight. Hannibal doesn’t think he’s ever looked so perfect.   
His curls are ferocious and free, his cheeks are flushed red, his lips are swollen from the amount of times he has chewed on them while trying to suppress his delicious moans, his mouth is open as he pants and struggles to control his breathing- a seemingly impossible task when Hannibal Lecter is having his way with you - and his hands are clinging to the desk like his life depends on it. 

Hannibal lets out a shaky breath as he takes in the sight of the younger man.   
“Will, you truly are the most beautiful specimen I have ever laid eyes on.” He says breathlessly.   
It makes Will smile. Usually he’d roll his eyes or simply not believe the words, instead deeming  
them cliche and unnecessary. But Hannibal looks so sincere, and overwhelmed with that sincerity, that Will can only blush at the fact that the stunning man before him seems to truly mean that.   
Hannibal is impossibly handsome, Will has always known that. Any person can see that. He’s just never been so appreciative of the fact until now.   
Will finally removes his hands from the desk and gingerly puts them on Hannibal’s waist.   
It makes Hannibal smile slightly, his eyes turning warm and soft.   
Should he kiss him?   
Hannibal answers the unspoken question for him as he leans forward and places the most tender kiss Will has ever received onto his lips.   
It’s gentle and warm and surprisingly feels right. Natural. Like the universe has been waiting for them to do this for a very long time. And now they finally have. And for just a moment it’s the only thing that matters. 

Hannibal deepens the kiss, and groans into Will’s mouth when he reciprocates.   
They cling to each other, mouths exploring each other for the first time.   
Hannibal licks into Will’s mouth, determined to taste every part of him. Will follows his lead gingerly and somewhat cautiously, it still feels like this might not actually be happening.   
Maybe it’s a dream.  
It feels even better than a dream. It feels real. It is real. God it makes Will whine into the kiss.   
Hannibal grips onto him even tighter and pulls him flush against his body, squeezing him tight against him. ‘I’m here’, he’s saying. ‘I’ve got you’.   
They break from the kiss, panting and desperate for air. Although Hannibal is ready to give up air if it means he can kiss Will like that every day.   
Will is his own personal drug, and he’s way past addicted.   
Hannibal rests his forehead on Will’s, smiling when Will sighs contently.   
He kisses Will’s cheek, his jaw, his forehead, his cheek bone - all over his face. It makes Will blush and push him gently, the attention too much to handle. 

Will shuffles in Hannibal’s grasp, feels their erections press together. It makes his breath hitch and he looks up into Hannibal’s eyes.   
Hannibal looks back intently, holds Will’s gaze as he reaches down and gently feels his length through his trousers. Will inhales sharply, trying desperately hard not to throw his head back in pleasure and moan out for more. Instead, he tries to keep a shred of his self control, and just grips onto Hannibal’s shirt even harder. 

“Why is this happening?” Will says almost inaudibly.   
“Do you mean, why now?” Hannibal replies. 

“No. I mean why. Why at all.” 

“You hadn’t anticipated anything of this nature occurring between us?”   
Hannibal pauses as Will continues to share his breath and gaze.   
“Then you truly have never understood my feelings for you.”   
Will furrows his brow, trying to fit pieces of a puzzle not yet manufactured together.   
“I believed I had made myself clear.” Hannibal says as he leans down to kiss Will again.   
Will reciprocates, spreads his hands over Hannibal’s shoulders and then through his hair. 

“Our... relationship, has always been ‘different’. More intense and, and more wanted than anything I’ve ever experienced. I hadn’t anticipated how much I would grow to appreciate you, or how much you would appreciate me. Is it really such a shock that I couldn’t anticipate this?” Will says slowly, registering the look of understanding on Hannibal’s face. 

He kisses him again. 

“I hope my thoughts and feelings about our relationship are becoming more clear to you now, Will. I am starting to understand your own more.” 

He holds Will’s face in his soft, well disguised hands, and leans down to place a kiss on the younger mans neck, trailing more along his throat and Adam’s apple. He can’t resist scraping his teeth along that vulnerable point and delighting in the way that Will groans and presses himself against him when he presses the sharp points in with more force.

“That should scare me...” Will says with little breath left. 

“What do you feel in fears place?”

“Greed.  
I want more.” 

“You like the feel of danger on your throat.”

“I like the feel of your teeth on my throat.” 

Hannibal pauses briefly and chuckles just slightly before purring into Will’s ear, 

“Same thing.” 

Will thinks he should consider that statement more. 

He doesn’t. 

He turns around, and can’t stop the moan slipping from him when Hannibal wraps his arms around his waist and seems to cover his whole body with his own larger, more muscular frame.   
Hannibal holds Will from behind, placing soft kisses behind his ear, sucking on the lobe, hands wandering gently over the exquisite being leaning just slightly over his desk in front of him. 

Hannibal thinks Will is trying to remain stood upright as opposed to bent over his desk not only to keep some control over the situation and not appear completely submissive, but also because he fears how easily he could allow himself to do such a thing. 

Hannibal slowly unbuttons Will’s shirt, despite the slightly awkward positioning to do said thing. Will wants to hesitate. Hannibal can tell. But he allows him to undress him.   
The older man kisses his cheek, “Good.” He says soothingly. He has to stop himself from adding ‘boy’ to that.   
‘So good for me, letting me undress you without a protest’...  
Hannibal refrains from such words. Not wishing to startle he who is easily spooked. 

Although, Hannibal’s praise and soothing does appear to make Will’s shoulders relax as a content sigh leaves him.   
He removes his own shirt, presses his broad chest against Will’s smooth and muscular back, the action sending shivers over Will’s body as Hannibal’s chest hair presses against him. 

Will hears the sound of Hannibal’s belt clinking, coming undone. He fights the urge to turn around and watch the older man undress. 

He keeps his eyes on the desk in front of him, the one he is gripping painfully hard out of anticipation and nervousness for what is to come. 

One thing is for sure, he is painfully aroused, throbbing in his trousers in a way that aches impossibly so.   
If it wasn’t such a relief when Hannibal pulls said item of clothing down for him, relieving some of the pressure, he is sure he might have protested just a little.   
Out of nerves more than anything, out of shock that his friend slash psychiatrist just pulled his trousers down for him and they are now both stood in their boxer shorts, Will lets out a shaky breath. 

Hannibal runs his hands down Will’s arms, watching his hairs stand up on end in response. 

“It’s okay” he whispers gently into Will’s ear, wraps his body around him once again, engulfing him in warmth and comfort.   
Although Hannibal’s firm press of arousal against Will’s behind contrasts this just slightly...   
Hannibal continues to caress soothing gestures into will’s skin, kisses his shoulder blades and any other place he can reach. 

Will is leaking into his boxer shorts now, and he doesn’t seem to try and suppress his quiet pleasurable sighs in response to Hannibal’s touch - at least, he isn’t trying as hard.   
It pleases Hannibal.   
To see him give into such pleasure. Pleasures given to him by Hannibal’s hands and lips and body.   
It makes him smile with pride and adoration.   
He runs his fingers through will’s soft bouncy curls and just can’t resist tugging a little as he presses his teeth into the soft flesh at the back of will’s neck.   
Both sensations at once make Will whine deliciously. He curses under his breath and grips onto the desk even harder, not as impressed at his own reaction as Hannibal is. 

Will closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing as Hannibal slowly drags his fingers down his back, further and further, sending shiver after shiver down his spine until they hit his boxers. 

It actually takes Will a second to realise what Hannibal intends to do.   
Where he intends to put his hands next.  
“Wait.” He gasps, reaching around to grab Hannibal’s arm to prevent him from going any further.   
“Not there.” He’s so quiet when he speaks.   
Hannibal takes a moment to consider Will’s clear denial of Hannibal’s touch. 

He traces the edge of his boxer shorts with his finger. “Are you afraid it will hurt?” Hannibal asks calmly.   
Will cringes at the fact that they’re talking about that part of him.   
“I just don’t want to do that.” He replies with his eyes scrunched shut in embarrassment.   
Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s waist from behind, presses his body against him in a comforting embrace.   
He gently kisses the back of Will’s head before leaning over his shoulder to kiss his ear lobe.   
“Can you tell me why?” He asks gently.   
Rubbing gentle circles into Will’s hipbone. 

“You’re my friend, my kind of psychiatrist, it feels wrong. You shouldn’t touch me there.”

“But you will let me touch you here.” Hannibal says quietly as he strokes Will’s throbbing erection over the material of his clothes. 

A noise gets caught in will’s throat as he tries to wriggle away in defiance but he only ends up rubbing his back end against Hannibal’s erection, making him gasp and move his hips forward. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Hannibal says calmly. 

He squeezes one of Will’s cheeks as he speaks, delighting in the way that Will inhales heavily as he slams his eyes shut and puts his head down. Too embarrassed to even reply.

“I promise I will make it feel good.” Hannibal purrs into his ear in a soothing voice.

Will swears he doesn’t whine in frustration, but the sound that escapes him betrays this belief.   
He’s certain there is a part of his mind that wants to let hannibal touch him wherever he wants to. But another part is harbouring fear. 

“I really don’t think I can do that Hannibal.” Will says with a hint of despair. 

Hannibal seems to hold him even closer.   
“You’ve never been touched there, and you are nervous. That is normal, Will.” He says as he places another kiss onto Will’s neck. 

He pauses before continuing,   
“But I promise,” he places a kiss behind will’s ear, “I can make you feel euphoric.” 

Hannibal dips his hand into the back of Will’s boxers, squeezing the round, soft flesh there, and humming with pleasure when Will inhales sharply and bites down on his lip.   
Hannibal smells blood.

Will still has his arm twisted back so he can grip onto Hannibal, his shaky fingers squeezing into Hannibal’s waist - he isn’t sure if if it’s out of hesitation or desperation. 

Then Hannibal brings his hands to Will’s face, cradles his jaw with one hand and kisses behind his ear encouragingly as he presses one of his fingers on his other hand against Will’s lips.   
Will almost whimpers at what Hannibal is asking him to do.   
This whole thing has become obscene very quickly.   
Hannibal wants Will to suck on his fingers, make them wet and lubricated so he can put them in there.

Will opens his mouth. 

Let’s Hannibal slip his long finger inside as he sucks.   
He hears Hannibal’s breath catch and his other hand that is holding Will’s jaw grips tighter.   
When this makes Will suck with more enthusiasm and moan around Hannibal’s fingers, the older man groans and pushes his hardness against Will, the force of his thrust making Will grip onto the desk for balance.

He doesn’t hold onto it for long though, instead he brings his hands up to grip on Hannibal’s arms that are wrapped around him, holds the wrist that belongs to the finger in his mouth and squeezes it. 

Apparently Hannibal can’t take Will’s seductive actions anymore as he huffs out a growl and takes the now wet finger and puts it back in Will’s boxer shorts, going straight for the warmth between his cheeks and rubbing it against the tight rim of muscle. 

It makes Will choke on his sharp intake of breath, not expecting Hannibal to touch him there so suddenly. 

“Shh,” Hannibal soothes, “It’s okay.” He continues as he presses his finger into will’s heat. 

It doesn’t hurt. Not at all actually.   
The thing that shocks him more than having something inside of him for the first time, is Hannibal’s response.   
He swears. Hannibal Lecter actually swears. 

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath as he feels around Will’s tight entrance, pushing his finger further in.   
“You feel exquisite already.” He whispers.   
It makes Will moan and push back against Hannibal’s hand.   
Apparently this pleases him as he smirks around the area of Will’s neck he was sucking on and twists his finger slightly until he reaches the spot that makes Will’s toes curl in pleasure.   
“You feel like silk inside. So soft in here.” Hannibal purrs into his ear. 

“Fuck, Hannibal..” Will attempts to reply breathlessly. But his words just stutter and get caught in his throat.   
Of course Hannibal would find that spot so easily, anatomy is one of his many expertises.   
And Will’s amazed, amazed that such a small spot can make ripples of pleasure shoot through him. He doesn’t want it stop. But also feels like it’s not enough. 

Hannibal slowly withdraws his finger, leans past Will and rummages in his desk until he produces a small bottle of lubricant and... a condom? 

“I feel obligated to ask why you keep such things in your desk, Doctor.” Will says teasingly. 

“Comfort and safety are important Will, especially when regarding something as precious as yourself. I would be a devilish liar if I said I had not wanted this to happen for some time, and if I should ever be granted this wish, it is important to be prepared.”   
Hannibal is trying to sound composed with his explanation, but he’s panting and Will can actually see his fingers tremble just a little when he grabs the ‘supplies’. He guesses it’s out of anticipation for what he’s about to do to this ‘precious’ man before him. 

“I’m not precious” Will mutters under his breath, but his words are cut short as Hannibal pulls his boxers completely down, moaning at just the sight of a now nude Will.   
He runs his hands over Will’s entire body. Every inch. He starts up near his neck, runs his palms over Will’s shoulders, down his back, around the curve of his waist, the back of his thighs, his calves... everywhere.   
It makes Will shiver and break out in goosebumps. 

Then Will hears the tear of wrapper, hears Hannibal groan as he slides what the wrapper contained onto himself, and Will swears it is literally impossible not to look. He turns slightly and looks over his shoulder at the site.   
Hannibal is amazing, he’s all muscle and long lean lines. He looks like a Greek god, quite frankly.   
And then, as Will looks further down, noting how long as muscular Hannibal’s legs are, he sees what Hannibal intends to put inside of him and regrets looking.

Hannibal is big. 

There’s not really any other polite way to describe it. He’s vein-y and thick, and it’s jutting up into the air like it’s seeking Will out. 

He feels like he shouldn’t be shocked, but he is. He finds it hard to believe that it’s going to fit. Then he groans at the explicit thought. And then at how explicit this entire thing is.   
He is literally about to have sex with Hannibal. How is this happening? 

Hannibal runs a soothing hand up and down his back, as if he senses Will’s shocked reaction at Hannibal’s throbbing erection.   
It does make him smirk smugly though. 

Will shocks himself as he turns back around to face the desk and says quietly,   
“You don’t need that, you know.” Referring to what Hannibal has just put on. 

Hannibal pauses for a moment.   
“I know.” He says softly.   
“But I want your first time, our first time, to be right. I want it to be safe, worry free, and nothing but positive and pleasurable.”   
He kisses in between Will’s shoulder blades.   
“Do you understand?”.   
Will nods his head in response, he doesn’t really trust his voice anymore. 

Then he hears the click of the lube bottle being opened.   
God.   
Hannibal groans softly as he spreads it over himself.   
And groans even more when he spreads it over Will’s entrance, making Will flinch with the coolness and moan lightly. 

Hannibal wraps his arms around Will, wrapping his body around the younger man and covering him in heat and comfort. 

Will can feel it pressing against him. 

It’s so wet and hot down there, and he finds himself wanting Hannibal to just put it in. He’s being so careful and gentle, like he doesn’t want to scare Will away. 

It’s sweet.

Really sweet, and Will is beyond grateful that Hannibal is treating him this way.   
But at the same time, it feels like a tease, and Will can’t take the wait any longer. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he begins slowly, “But I can’t wait any longer Hannibal.   
I want you inside of me, please.” His voice breaks at that last bit.   
He never thought he’d say those words to anyone, let alone Hannibal. 

“You ask so nicely,” Hannibal purrs as he presses his length against Will’s entrance with more force. 

“Say it one more time, just once more for me.” Hannibal teases. 

Will’s groans with lust and desire. 

“Please..” He all but sobs. 

Hannibal just presses in the head at first, letting Will get used to the intrusion.   
Will was expecting it to hurt, but really it’s just a stretch.   
“Breathe..” Hannibal coos into his ear, his hands gently roaming over his body as he slowly presses into him more and more.   
He withdraws a little, then presses back in a little more than the last time.   
Will gasps at the shock of his body opening up to accept Hannibal. 

The way Hannibal slides into him so easily makes him shocked at his bodies capabilities. He always thought it would be more difficult than that.   
But Hannibal presses in with ease and little resistance. And soon enough he is flush against Will’s back, completely inside.

He’s holding onto will’s hips, clearly trying hard not to squeeze until he bruises him.   
Hannibal’s breathing is uneven, and he has his head rested in between Will’s shoulder blades, like the effort and restraint required to not just pound into him is exhausting him. 

It feels nice. Full.   
Will wants him to start moving. 

“I’m okay,” he says quietly and a little out of breath, “you can move Hannibal, I’m not gonna break.” He chuckles a little laugh at Hannibal’s tenderness. He can tell it’s hard for him to refrain. 

Hannibal kisses his back and stands up a little straighter. Easing in and out and watching the way Will reacts to make sure he isn’t uncomfortable. 

When he is certain that the younger mans body has adjusted, and Will keeps reaching his arm around to pull Hannibal deeper into him, he begins to move faster. 

The strokes are longer, harder and deeper, and soon have Will gasping as Hannibal’s member presses delightfully against that sweet spot. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Will moans out, “Go faster.”   
It makes Hannibal smirk and grip onto his hips, “Are you sure?” Hannibal teases.   
Will moans and nods frantically. Hannibal’s careful pace is starting to drive him mad, he wants more. 

“Faster.” He repeats, sterner this time. 

Hannibal chuckles and picks up the pace.   
His thrusts become firmer, hitting deeper and deeper, making Will squirm in his grasp at the pleasure. 

“Please..” He whimpers.  
And it’s enough to drive Hannibal over the edge. He starts pounding into him, flesh slapping against flesh as he really picks up the speed. The assault on Will’s prostate makes him moan out loud, panting and whining with the overwhelming pleasure.   
He had begged for more and now it feels like too much.   
Is it possible to be tortured with pleasure?   
The answer is almost certainly yes as Hannibal continues to pound into him ruthlessly, moaning as he does, telling him how good he feels, how perfect he is.   
But Will can’t really hear him over the ringing of pleasure shooting through him. 

All at once it’s too much and not nearly enough.   
He pushes Hannibal out as he turns over and lifts himself up onto the desk, Hannibal looks like he’s gonna faint with lust. He’s staring at Will likes he’s just seen the wholly other. 

Will pulls him down with him as he leans back and lies across Hannibal’s desk, his legs hanging over the edge so Hannibal can still access him. 

Hannibal slides back into him and moans into Will’s mouth when the younger man tugs on his hair to join their mouths.  
He thrusts frantically as the pair of them explore eachothers mouths, moaning and panting with the pleasure of it all.   
Hannibal runs his hands up will’s body and they end up resting against his neck. He envisions himself wrapping his hands around Will’s throat and squeezing as he pounds into him, hearing Will beg for more and moan at the constriction.   
It makes him groan and thread his fingers through will’s hair, pulling so that the younger mans neck is exposed so he can sink his teeth into the small wound there, groaning at Will’s whimper and continuing to suck on the bruising spot, drawing out more blood. 

“Fuck, yes, Hannibal-“ Will moans frantically as he grips onto Hannibal’s shoulders, runs his hands over his muscular back, wraps his legs around him and digs his heels in as he pulls him in deeper. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. Decides on tugging on Hannibal’s hair and biting back at the man above him.   
It makes Hannibal smirk as they kiss each other, all teeth and desire let loose. 

Hannibal reaches one hand in between them so he can stroke will’s impossibly hard erection, the slightest touch makes him whine and throw his head back - he won’t last long with Hannibal’s hand on him. 

And just on cue, Will digs his nails into Hannibal’s back and drags them down, drawing blood as Hannibal groans and squeezes Will’s erection harder as he pumps it to release.   
Will paints white streaks across his chest as he moans and mumbles incomprehensibly at the pleasure, while Hannibal unloads himself inside of him, once again lapping at the blood on his neck, taking from him as he gives to him. 

It takes a while for them to come down from the high.   
Hannibal is slumped over him on the desk as they both pant and kiss lazily.   
He slides out of Will but doesn’t move, just kisses him some more, licks his wound and runs his hand through his hair. 

Will looks euphoric, he’s still got his arms wrapped around Hannibal’s body and he doesn’t seem intent on ever letting go. 

“It might be more comfortable if we move to the couch.” Hannibal says gently as he stands and pulls Will with him, not giving him time to protest.   
He leads Will to the couch, wraps a blanket around them both when Will settles at Hannibal’s side, running his fingers through the older mans chest hair. 

Hannibal doesn’t think he’s ever felt this content in his life.   
He lies there, Will curled up at his side, and swears he will never forget this moment. 

“You are truly exquisite, Will Graham. I’ve never felt like this before in my life.”

It makes Will smile, and Hannibal realise that he said it out loud. 

“Believe me, neither have I.” He smiles and kisses Hannibal’s chest. 

Will is hit with the sudden realisation that this moment will have to end at some point.   
He doesn’t want it to.   
How will they be with each other ‘the morning after’? Will everything change?   
He wishes time would stop. Just for a day or something. Just so he could savour this moment. 

“Can we stay here for a while?” He says quietly. 

“For as long as you wish.” Hannibal replies gently, pulling Will closer. 

They hold each other in the warmly lit room, listen to the rain create a peaceful song for them, and find themselves slowly drifting into a sleep filled with memories of passionate first touches and times they wish would never end.


End file.
